Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed
"Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" is the 3rd episode of Season 5 and the 105th''' episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, all the electricity in the Cul-de-Sac goes out, and Ed believes that it's because of the "dreaded cannibal underground mole mutants!" Everyone tries to find a way to get the power back on. Plot Rolf and Kevin are at Rolf's house, preparing themselves to watch the "Miss Arduous Field Worker Pageant", which is apparently the biggest beauty pageant in Rolf's homeland. Rolf is engaged by the spectacle, but Kevin is throughly confused by what they're watching, a problem exacerbated by Rolf's tiny television. At Ed's house, meanwhile, Ed and Eddy are goofing off while Edd works hard on schoolwork. When Edd points out that the point of their study group is to learn together, Eddy retorts that if they did any work, Edd's GPA would go down the tubes. Edd unhappily accepts this truth and continues to work when suddenly the power goes out. While Ed continues to flip channels on his dead TV, his friends look around. Edd, peering outside, sees that the entire cul-de-sac has gone dark. Meanwhile at Ed's room, Ed is busy flipping through the channels on TV, Eddy is reading his collection of comics and Edd is hard at work studying for a poem study course they're taking at school. Edd complains that he and Ed aren't doing any work, and Eddy bluntly retorts "if me and Ed did any work, you'd be kissing your grade average goodbye". Edd, exasperated, groans, when the lights and electricity go out. Edd and Eddy peer through Ed's window and find that the entire Cul-de-Sac is also blacked out. They spot Nazz coming out of one of the houses, Edd investigates as Eddy, after getting Ed to stop flipping though the channels of his dead TV, follows. Edd goes over the greet her, Edd and Eddy follow, and soon the kids find themselves outside, clearly scared at the lack of light. Edd tells them it's only a power outage and assures them that it's quite common and nothing bad is to happen, but Ed, after reading his comic, shares another explanation. He claims that "Underground Mole Mutants have sucked the surface world of its power and will dine them for Sunday supper." Edd is skeptical, but Eddy and the kids (save for Rolf and Kevin) believe Ed and begins panicking, except Eddy. Kevin and Rolf decides to take a generator down the sewers to power Rolf's TV set, the kids soon notice that they're are missing and Ed explains that 'Mole Mutants always take the strongest first. He also explains that over-ripe bananas and day-old hot dog buns will repel them, Eddy cashes in by selling a wagonful of the repellent for 25 cents a piece, much to Edd's dismay. His scam is ultimately successful and spends latter of the episode staring at his money in glee. Meanwhile, Rolf and Kevin are trying to bring the generator down the sewers and uses Plank to get the manhole cover opened, but Plank falls in to the sewers in the process. Jonny soon notices that Plank is missing and Ed tells him that he's taken him for fiber. Edd decides enough is enough and investigates the sewers to prove them wrong, despite Ed's warning that they will eat him. He also returns Plank to Jonny as he descends to the ground. He hears the faint sounds of Rolf and Kevin arguing and follows the sound, only find himself falling into the sewage. His cries for help are heard by Rolf and Kevin who comes to his aid and by the kids at the surface, who then begin panicking again. Plank has an idea how to vanquish the Mole Mutants which he shares with the kids and Ed. Plank and Jonny has them to flush their toilets simultaneously, triggering a huge wave in the Sewers, washing Kevin and Rolf, who'd just rescued Edd, away and causing the Manhole covers to erupt with sewage, sending Kevin and Rolf flying out of the sewers. Electricity is then restored and the kids happily return to their houses, making Plank their hero and defeater of the mole mutants, except Rolf and Kevin. Ed finds Edd's hat, and tells Eddy (who's still gazing at his cash) that Edd is done for. But Eddy seems to care more about the fact that he still has his money. Ed soon spots a figure emerging from the manhole covers, which he believes is a Mole Mutant and knocks him back into the sewers by throwing Eddy's Jar at him. Ed grabs Eddy and rushes to his room where he boards up all the entrances. But the Mole Mutant emerges from his toilet and advances to them, the sewage drips off of the figure, revealing it's nothing more than Edd. Edd and Eddy try to leave, but Ed tells them it's unsafe to go outside, but Eddy begins chasing him and Edd walks away, switching off the light as he goes, leaving Eddy to ask "Who turned off the lights?!". Memorable Quotes *'''Jimmy: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" kids, excluding Rolf and Kevin, panic and run around in circles ---- *'Edd': "My hat, thank you. I'm going home now. I have a strict decontamination regiment to implement." Eddy: "Oh no you're not!" on a pair of goggles "We're going back into that sewer to get my cash! Got it?" ---- *'Ed': "But Eddy, it's a collector's issue!" Eddy: "Yeah? Well collect this!" turns off the lights "Hey, who turned out the light?" ---- *'Rolf': pointing at his TV "Look, Kevin! Do you see Gretchen? She is much favored in the callus-toss!" Kevin: at what Rolf is talking about 'Callus-toss'?" Rolf: Kevin, off screen "AGAIN?! WHY DO YOU ANSWER ROLF WITH QUESTIONS?! DO YOU HAVE POTATOES IN YOUR EARS, KEVIN BOY?!" Ed: "Seen it!" the channel; still on [[Fish Bowl 2]] ---- *'Rolf': "We must use the doohickey of the whatchamacallit that creates light and entertainment!" Kevin: "You mean, like a generator?" Rolf: irate at being corrected "Is this a test?" ---- *'Ed': Rolf and Kevin's terrible fate to the others "Rolf and Kevin were mere appetizers!" Jimmy: "But I'm so petite! They'll eat me last! I'll be their raspberry swirl parfait!" ---- *'Ed': "Stop, Double D! They will dine on you with fast food utensils!" Edd: the "extendible hand" at him from off-screen "Ed, hush." Ed: "Double D is mad." ---- *'Jonny': "Everybody in position?" Nazz: to flush toilet "I guess so." Sarah: to flush toilet "Ready!" Ed: "Death to the Mole Mutants!" to activate toaster ---- *'Jonny': "Plank says: on the count of three, we all flush! Flush like you've never flushed before! One! Two! Three! FLUSH!" ---- *'Rolf': Kevin, as they're crashing back to the pavement after being launched out of the sewer "Wait! Rolf falls first." Kevin above himself and hits ground ---- *'Kevin': Rolf forward in front of himself "What do you say we chill over that field worker pageant thing, Rolf?" Rolf: Kevin in front of him and pushes him forward instead "Rolf pushes." ---- *'Ed': holding up Edd's hat, which has just washed up out of the sewer "Eddy, look! Double D is double done-for!" Eddy: "But, it's the end of the show, Ed!" Ed: "I know, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': noticing that the power is out''Seen it! ---- *'Ed': ''hits him with the remote "Didn't see that." Trivia/Goofs *The plot of this episode is similar to the classic Twilight Zone episode, "The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street," where a blackout occurs and a comic-reading kid thinks that aliens masquerading as humans caused the blackout. *This is the second episode where Rolf's television is shown. The first was "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" *The Mole Mutants are based on C.H.U.D., a B-movie of the horror genre. *This is the third time Edd has lost his hat, but again you can't see what's under it because Edd has his hood on with raw sewage covering him. *This is one of the few times where one of Eddy's scams actually worked, he just came out money-less due to Ed throwing the money at Edd (as Ed thought Edd was a mole-mutant). *Although the kids were very eager to buy Eddy's Mole Mutant Repellent, there was no mention or seeing of it later on in the episode. **However it might be possible that the kids kept it in their pockets, but is probably unlikely as they completely emptied out Eddy's stock of repellent and it would be impossible to fit all of it in their pockets. *This was the first episode of Season 5 to be shown on Cartoon Network in the UK, on October 23, 2006. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "But it's the end of the show, Ed!". *It is unknown how the power outage came to be. *When the Eds were in Ed's house, Eddy wasn't wearing his sweatshirt, but when they headed outside, he was wearing it, even though we never saw him put it on. *When Jimmy is all scared about not wanting to get eaten by the moles, notice that when he clenches his teeth, he has a full row of top teeth, but these should have all been damaged, as shown in "Every Which Way But Ed." *When the lights went back up, everything came on tentatively. In reality, everything should have come on simultaneously. *The part in which Ed is talking about how the Mole Mutants go through people's skulls, he shines the light through his ear and reveals that his whole head and brain is made out of buttered toast. Ed also had some other brains in other episodes. *When Ed says "De-skulled", captions read "Be scared." *75th time the Kankers are absent. *This is the second episode taking place completely at night time. The first was "To Sir with Ed". *Eddy said, "Hey! Who turned out the light?!" twice in this episode. Once at the beginning and once at the end. *This is the first and only appearance of the Power Generator, which Rolf brought out and took to the Sewers to bring back power to the Cul-de-Sac. The Power Generator goes from a scale of 'Baby', to 'Womanly', to 'Good Enough'. Kevin, who was trying to generate the power for the machine, was unable to go past 'Baby'. *When Ed and Eddy were cowering in fear from Edd the doorway is unblocked but when Edd tries to leave it's blocked again. *Eddy didn't have a big role in this episode. He sat on top of the sewer lid halfway through the episode. *Rolf might have the ability to defy the laws of gravity. Because he was able to stop him and Kevin from falling, so he could fall first. Either he has this ability or it was a fourth wall break. *In this episode, Nazz's House was located between Edd's and Rolf's houses. However her house is usually at the end of the Cul-de-Sac between Jonny's and Jimmy's houses. Gallery hqdefaultf.jpg|Edd studies. Really Hard. Darkness.jpg|The blackout Seen it.jpg|Ed is "watching T.V." Night_of_terror.png|Ed's "Mole Mutant" comic book Jimmy Were all gonna die.PNG|"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" fdsfsfa.jpg|Ed scared from the "Mole Mutants". Mole Mutant.jpg|The "Mole Mutant" Power Generator.JPG|Rolf checking the generator's power while Kevin works on powering it up. Molemutants!.jpg|Mole Mutants! Guage.jpg|Rolf pointing at the meter on the Power Generator. Video l_md02pkeS4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5